Many medical devices utilize inflatable balloons for purposes of anchoring, positioning, or therapeutic dilation of surrounding anatomical structures. In some devices, the inflatable balloons are formed of generally rigid non-deformable material which substantially resists untoward deformation when in an inflated state. Other devices do, however, incorporate balloons which are formed of relatively soft, deformable material, such as synthetic rubber or latex.
One problem which may be encountered in some catheters, scopes and other devices having deformable balloons is inadvertent blockage of the balloon inflation/deflation aperture due to compression or collapse of the balloon against the outer surface of the catheter during use. Such blockage of the balloon inflation/deflation aperture typically arises when one side of the inflated balloon becomes compressed against the inflation/deflation aperture through which the balloon is routinely inflated and deflated. Such compression of the balloon may result in plugging of the inflation/deflation aperture such that the balloon may not be volitionally deflated. The inability to volitionally deflate the balloon may result in significant clinical consequences of emergency nature.
In view of the potential for inadvertent blockage of the balloon inflation/deflation aperture in some catheters, scopes or other medical devices there exists a need in the art for the development of new means of constructing such catheters, scopes and other devices so as to minimize or prevent the likelihood of inadvertent blockage of the balloon inflation/deflation aperture during use.